The Weakness in Me
by Fran-Lizzie
Summary: Rated 18. Michael is back in Holby 10 months after he was sent to prison wanting Connie back. Will she go back to him or would she be happier with Sam. Song Lyrics used The Weakness in me by Keisha White.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

It has been ten long months since Michael Beauchamp had been jailed for fraud and he desperately wanted to get out. He wanted to see Connie his beautiful wife, soon to be ex wife that he was a changed man. He didn't think it was possible that she would believe him but if he tried to show it then maybe she would. Today was his appeal and he hoped that he would get out. Prison had been the worst experience of his life and he wished that it could end today.

Later on in court Michael was sitting in the court as his lawyer was talking to the judge and then he saw her as beautiful as ever his gorgeous Connie walking into the court, well maybe not his anymore but he would always say that even if he hadn't seen her in years. She had still been his, the most precious thing in his world and he had ruined it all. He half smiled over at her and then looked away feeling ashamed he should let her move on he didn't deserve her. But oh how he wanted her, so much it was agony almost more than his heart could put up with.

It was then his turn to address the court so he did being truthful through his whole speech. He looked over at Connie as he said it wanting her to know how sorry he was for all the hurt he had caused her. "I have only regret and disbelief for my actions. I behaved out of character, and wrongly sacrificed my usual integrity. I feel total remorse for my actions and their repercussions and feel deeply sorry for the hurt that I have caused by betraying those closest to me" He looked straight at her again as he said that last bit and he looked into her eyes, she looked down so he looked away. He knew he had to talk to her let her know he still loves her before it's too late. It was worth a try wasn't it?

So he spoke to her in court asking her if she had got her letters, she nodded but then said she hadn't read them. He asked if they could meet later and she said they would talk about it later when he asked where she wanted to meet. She left the court straight after that hurrying away afraid of her feeling and what this would mean if she ever gave him another chance which deep in her heart she really wanted to.

_I'm not the sort of person _

_Who falls  
In and quickly out of love  
But to you I gave my affection  
Right from the start_

_If I have a lover  
Who loves me  
How could I break such a heart  
Yet you still get my attention  
Right from the start_

He started calling her later and leaving her messages, he turned up at the hospital as well desperate to see her. Should she give in and see him? No was the answer she had in her head even though her heart was telling her a different story, the heart which he had broken in two. She didn't give in though her head was winning the battle so far but would that remain the case.

_Why do you come here  
When you know I've got troubles enough  
Why do you call me  
When you know I can't answer the phone_

_Make me lie  
When I don't want to  
And make someone else  
Some kind of an unknowing fool  
You make me stay  
When I should not  
Are you so strong  
Or is the weakness in me_


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

For ten long months Connie Beauchamp had been without Michael Beauchamp, without any proper male company in her life apart from her registrar Sam Strachan who she had been very flirty with but nothing had ever happened between the pair of him. She is very lonely and sexually frustrated, thank god for Ann Summers. The question is would she give into Michael the love of her life when he says he has changed. She knows he will come and ask her to take him back as she has already listened to his voicemails asking to talk to her.

_Why do you come here and pretend to be just passing by?_

_But I need to see you_

_And I need to hold you...tightly_

_Baby_

She know that she has to see him to either break it off all together and maybe find happiness with someone she really fancied and had been flirty with or maybe, just maybe find happiness with her husband who she had loved for many years again. This is a very hard choice for her, could she ever go back to someone who had caused her so much hurt and unhappiness. She had to see him if she didn't she would just regret it.

_Feeling guilty... worried._

_Waking from tormented sleep_

_This old love has me bound but the new love cuts deep._

_If I choose now, I lose out_

_Cause one of us has to fall_

_I need you and you aren't here_

So she rang him and arranged to meet up with him somewhere public, she didn't trust herself to meet him somewhere privately, because she knows she will probably give into the temptation of seeing him again.

Ten minutes later she meets him in the park.

"Michael!" She says smiling slightly at him he was looking well really well, but at the same time utterly crushed, prison and losing her had obviously taken it toll on him.

"Connie, how have you been?" He asks smiling at her.

"Oh you know I've survived without you if that's what you mean?"

"I never thought that you wouldn't your strong Connie, a stronger person than I will ever be."

"Well I know that or you wouldn't have done all the things you did!"

"I know and I'm so, so sorry for all of that"

"I can see that Michael… And I'll admit I have missed you very much you were a huge part of my life for so long"

"I've missed you too Connie so much and I have never ever stopped loving you."

"I never stopped loving you either, but I don't think anything could ever work between us again."

"Please Connie give me another chance I won't screw up and if I do, I will leave straight away. I never want to hurt you ever again."

_Why do you come here when you know I got troubles enough?_

_Why do you call me when you know I can't answer the phone?_

_You make me lie when I don't want to _

_And make someone else some kind of unknowing fool._

_You make me stay when I should not_

_Are you so strong or is the weakness in me?_

"I'll think about it Michael that's all I can say for now I'll think about it. I call you when I've thought things through but you've got to give me time"

"Ok, take as much time as you need. I promise I won't pressurise you anymore I just wanted to see you so much after all this time. Ten months is a long time for not seeing your beautiful face."

She smiles as he says that. "I will think about this I promise you. I love you I know that, but I need to think about it because I don't ever want to get hurt like that again."

"I know you don't and I love you too so much. "

"Bye Michael, I'll call you when I know what I want."

"Bye Connie!" He says he then walks off and she goes back to the hospital for the rest of her shift.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

So that's what she did, she thought long and hard about what kind of future they would have together. She had now been thinking about almost nothing else for a week and she had come to her decision. Sure she knew it could be the wrong decision and turn out nothing but a disaster but she had decide to give their marriage another chance they deserved to give each other that surely. But she had promised herself that if he ever, ever messed up again that would be the end of it no more chances. She hoped that this time he had learnt his lesson.

So now she had made her decision now all she had to do was call him and meet to tell him. She got out her mobile and called him. It rang and he answered.

"Connie?"

"Michael, hey can we meet now?" She says smiling slightly. He had such a gorgeous voice she thought.

"Sure, where and when?"

"Same place as last time in the park and straight away if you can"

"Ok, I'll see you in five minutes"

"See you then!"

So they meet in the park both look so happy to see each other and they both have huge grins on their faces.

"Hey, you look beautiful Connie"

She blushes and says hi to him. "Michael I've made my decision and I've decided to give you, us another go."

"Really?"

"Yes, I've never stopped loving you and I think we deserve another chance to have some happiness together."

He hugs her tightly, both of them smiling widely the happiest they had been in ten months without each other and even longer if they were honest.

"I've never stopped loving you either. That was the only thing that got me through prison the thought of you."

"Michael I want to get back together but you've got to promise me that you won't do anything to hurt me again. I couldn't go through that again"

"I know and I'm so sorry and I promise you with all my heart I will never do that to you again"

"Good" She says she then kisses him tenderly at first then more and more passionately he kisses her back and they then go home together feeling all happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

They get back the house and as soon as they are inside Connie has Michael pushed up against the wall kissing him passionately. He couldn't believe his luck; he didn't think she would take him back after everything. He kissed her back passionately, feeling the happiest he had been in a long time. She started undoing his shirt ten months had been along time for both of them and she wanted to make up for lost time. She trailed kisses down his chest as she undid every button finally finishing and throwing it to the floor. Her mouth found his again in a tender kiss. He then started to undo the buttons on her blouse as he continued to kiss her with increasing passion. He soon had her blouse off and they had each others trousers of soon after. She pulls away from his kiss to say one thing.

"Bedroom now!" He grins as she takes his hand and leads him upstairs. As they get in the bedroom he has her down on the bed in a matter of seconds kissing her passionately again. Her hands go to his boxers tugging at them slightly. He lets her take them off as he removes her bra, turning his attention to her breasts taking one of her nipples in his mouth and sucking on it softly, he then does the same with the other. She moans slightly and he then removes her underwear seeing that she is eager for more.

He pauses after that and looks into her eyes as she stares back into his.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Michael! I've never been more certain about anything else in my life. I want you now."

He didn't need tell twice he plunged into her, taking it slowly at first and then continued to increase his speed as he thrust into her over and over, hard and fast. She moaned loudly having wanted this for such along time for them to feel like they used to again. They continued to move together changing position with her now on top, moving up and down wanting feel all of him inside her. He moaned calling out her name as he turned her over again thrusting into her at a frantic pace, again and again, harder and harder till they were both screaming out in pure ecstasy, wanting it to last for ever but knew that it wasn't going to happen. They climaxed in unison calling out each other's names.

Afterwards she lay in his arms with her head rested on his chest listening to his heartbeat, after a few minutes she felt it get back into a regular rhythm. He kissed her head softly.

"That was so amazing Connie, I love you so much."

"It was perfect and I love you too so much."

So now they felt so perfect back together again and feeling very much in love. But would it last? Had he really changed? Was he really the only man for her?


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5 **

Two months later Connie and Michael were still living the dream life together, both the happiest they had been since they were teenagers and had just met and fell in love. They could keep there hand off each other and both were loving it. So now Connie was at work in theatre with Sam who she was still great friends with, Sam was glad to see her so happy even though he had feeling for her, he knew she was happy with Michael. He suddenly noticed she had gone really pale and looked like she was going to be sick.

"Mrs Beauchamp are you ok?"

"No I don't think so can you carry on Mr Strachan."

"Sure" She ran out to the toilets as Sam carried on with the operation. She was sick again and again emptying the content of her stomach. She had been feeling sick a lot lately and she had missed a period. She smiled feeling quite happy, she really wanted a baby and she knew that Michael did too. She didn't want to get her hopes up to much but she is certain she is pregnant. She decides too go and get a test. 10 minutes later she takes the test and waits 3 minutes and then she sees it there clearly 'pregnant'. She smiled and thought about how happy Michael would be when she told him.

She leaves the toilet and sees Sam who has just came out of theatre.

"Are you ok Connie?" He asks clearly worried.

"Yes, I'm great thanks never better. I guess I'll have to get used to the sickness for the rest of this 9 months."

"You mean. You're pregnant"

"Yes I am, Sam!" She says smiling.

"That's great. You'll be such a great mother Connie."

"Thanks Sam. Well I better get going. Bye Sam."

"Bye Connie." Sam walked off feeling gutted, he loved her he was sure of that now it hurt so much when she had told him that even though he was happy for her and she would make a great mother.

Connie went home and saw Michael typing away at his laptop, she walked over him.

"Hey gorgeous, guess what?"

"Hey baby, what?" He asks.

"Well funny you should mention babies that what we're going to have."

"Really, wow." He puts his hand on her stomach grinning widely. "How many months?"

"Well I have a feeling it was that first night so 2 months."

"This is so amazing. I love you so much and I can't wait for us to have this baby."

"Me neither." She says kissing him tenderly. He kisses her back as his hand rests on her stomach. "I love you so much Mr Beauchamp."

"I love you too Mrs Beauchamp"


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

A week later and Connie is going for her first scan. Connie and Michael arrive at the hospital for their appointment and wait in the waiting room. They are both all happy and smiling, holding hands.

"I can't wait for this Connie."

"Me neither. The first time we will see our baby." She says kissing him tenderly.

"I know. I never thought we would end up like this you know after everything but I'm so glad we have. It's all I've ever wanted for us."

"Me too" She says snuggling into him as her name is called by the midwife. They go into the room and Connie gets on the bed she lifts up her top showing her slight bump and the midwife put gel on it. She then scans it and they see their baby, there on the screen for the first time.

"Wow. This is so amazing." She says looking at Michael and smiling.

"It is, isn't it one of the best experiences of my life so far."

"Me too, will be even more amazing when he or she is born."

"I know and I can't wait for that." He says. She smiles at him and he smiles back. They ask for some scan pictures and leave after they have printed off.

"I've got to go to Darwin for a bit do you want to come. I want to show Sam he become a great friend of mine recently."

"No it's ok; I'll go and get something special I need to pick up as a surprise for you tonight."

"A surprise, great! I can't wait!" She says smiling and kissing him tenderly. "Ok well, I'm going to go and you go and get that surprise and I'll see you at home."

"Ok, bye sweetheart."

"Bye gorgeous!" She says blowing him a kiss as she walks off. She gets to Darwin five minutes later and sees Sam stood at the nurses' station. She goes over to him and says "Mr Strachan can I have a word please."

"Sure Mrs Beauchamp" anything for you he thinks to himself. They go to her office and she shows him the scan.

"Look Sam isn't that so amazing."

"Wow, yeah great." He says not as enthusiastically as he should have and she picks up on this.

"Are you ok Sam? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine. Really I'm happy for you." He lies. Although he is happy for her having a baby he wishes it was him having the baby with her.

"Don't lie Sam, something wrong I know it. Tell me please." She says holding out his hand and rubbing his shoulder gently and caring as a friend does.

"Ok, I'll you shall I. You're all I can think of Connie every minute of the day. I'm in love for you. I'm happy for you having a baby because I know you will be a great mother, but I can't stop thinking and wishing I was with you and we were having a baby instead."

"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry I had no idea. Well I thought you fancied me ages ago but I didn't know you're feeling ran that deep. I'm sorry Sam but I love Michael."

"I know you do and that's ok. I'll be fine don't worry."

"Well you know where I am if you need me. I'm sorry Sam I really am."

"I know. Look I still want to be friends the only think worse than not being with you would be not having you in my life at all."

"Ok I want that too Sam you're one of my best friends and your friendship mean so much to me."

"Thanks Connie for understanding." He says kissing her on the cheek. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I have to go now Sam, Michael has a surprise for me."

"Ok bye Connie."

"Bye Sam." She says as they leave the room and she goes home to Michael as he goes back to the ward feeling a bit better for getting it all out in the open even if he still wasn't with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

Sam went home feeling totally devastated, why had he told her why she didn't have to know; now it would never be the same again. He felt glad she still wanted to be his friend however.

"Why Sam, why did you tell her just like that" He said out loud feeling so heartbroken. Why couldn't she love him like he loves her and he still does so much it hurts. He put on a song which made him feel a bit better but sort of worse at the same time Connie would never fall for him would she?

_Woo oooh  
Yeah ah _

My head's full of thought  
Thoughts of you  
And I'm distracted so easy  
Thinking what to do  
So unsure, so unfamiliar  
Am I wrong to think that something could happen

_Will you fall for me  
I need to know, the way I'd like you to  
Baby, will you fall for me  
The way I've fallen for you_

Yeah that was just right, he thought. He just couldn't stop thinking about her every minute of the day she is on his mind and he can't do anything to stop it. He was smitten, head over heels in love with her and she didn't feel the same, she told him that quite clearly. He feels tears forming in his eyes but manages to stop them.

"No I must be strong." He said again to himself still deep in his thoughts of her. He knew he had to try and get over her some how or it would end up killing him. He could he though? He saw her nearly everyday and he could never grow tired of seeing her she was so beautiful took his breath away like an angel. She was an angel to him, an angel from heaven, sent to look after everyone and she did it so well.

_I'm not acting like myself  
And I'm playing the role of someone else  
And my hearts beating so fast  
I can't stop it  
And I'm so unsure  
So unfamiliar  
Am I wrong to think that something could happen _

Will you fall for me  
The way I'd like you to  
Will you fall for me  
The way I've fallen for you  
The way I've fallen for you  
The way I've fallen for you

Fallen for, fallen for you

For you..

So unsure, so unfamiliar  
Am I wrong to think,  
That something could happen  
Was I wrong to think I

Will you fall for me  
The way I'd like you to  
Will you fall for me  
The way I've fallen for you  
The way I've fallen for you  
The way I've fallen for you

Lyrics, Will You Fall for me by Delta Goodrem.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Part 8** _

Meanwhile Connie made her way home excited about her surprise. Michael had been so sweet ever since he had got out of prison; a changed man just like he was when they first met before he had became greedy and promiscuous and slept everything with a pulse. Not that she could judge she had been the same, he had caste the first stone though. But enough of that all of that was over with, they had both changed for the better and it was going to stay that way. She pulled up at the drive and got out of her car, pressed the button on her keys to lock it and walked into the house. She took her shoes off and put down her bag and walking into the living room, she saw scented candles everywhere set out all nicely.

"Michael!" She called out. He heard her and came through from the kitchen.

"Hey baby, are you hungry?"

"Mmm not for food just yet, I'm hungry for you though." She says grinning as he captures his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. Which grows more and more passionate as she pushes him back against the sofa, clothes are soon discarded and thrown over the sofa away from the candles, they didn't want to start a fire the room was already hot enough without another fire on there hands. He kisses her passionately his hands running up her body as he reaches behind her and unhooks her bra skilfully with one hand. Soon afterwards they are both completely naked and he enters her slowly and deeply the position of them leaning against the sofa making her able to move so he was deeper inside her than ever before. They moan loudly as he continues to thrust into her building up his speed making them both moan at the sensations it was causing them to feel. They continued till they couldn't take anymore and climaxed simultaneously calling out each others names as they did.

"God Connie, that was amazing."

"More than amazing that was" She says kissing him again tenderly.

"I know it's always that amazing with you. I love you."

"I love you too Michael."

He rests his hand on her stomach. "I love this little baby too; I really can't wait for them to be born."

"Me neither, it's going to be the best experience ever." She says smiling happily.

"Now about my surprise I have something really special for you." He said getting up and going over to his jacket and getting a box out of his pocket. He came back over and handed it to her. She opened it and smiled. He had got her an eternity ring.

"I love you forever Connie, and I hope this symbolises that."

"It does, thank you Michael, it's beautiful I love it"

"Will you renew our vows? I've been thinking about it for a while and I think it would be a good thing, new starts and all that."

"Yes I would love too. It's a really great idea, I love you so much."

"I love you too." He says as he kisses her again, feeling over the moon about renewing his vows with his beautiful wife and having a baby on the way.


End file.
